


All the stars on your ceiling, they glow (but not for you)

by tazza12



Series: (Don't Fear) The Reaper [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Demon Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Up, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Samhain, Snakes, Soulmates, Witch Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazza12/pseuds/tazza12
Summary: During Samhain Harry reconnects with what it means to be himself, to have magick, and that things aren't always what they seem.A love throughout the ages.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: (Don't Fear) The Reaper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	All the stars on your ceiling, they glow (but not for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday and today and my brain hurts lmao. Never thought this fic would turn out like this. If anyone knows me from Divine Love they know when inspiration hits, it hits me hard and I write for days. 
> 
> With that being said I hope you enjoy my second installment of the series. There's more to come but I really wanted some good angsty drama and smut. Plus Samhain was my excuse to throw hella shit in here and come up with a butt load of ocs. I hope you enjoy. I got a lil emotional at the end xx

Samhain was without a doubt the most important holiday for witches, wizards, and warlocks. It was the one time of year covens would commune with each other and cast aside their differences. It was a time of remembrance, feasts, bonfires, and dancing. As a child Harry had been mesmerized by the Druids that would twirl and sing all night, and by the warlocks who called forth their familiars from other realms. He and Gemma would stuff their faces with fairy cakes and bubbling drinks and frolic with the other kids under the stars.

It was the one time of year the mortal world and the magick realms combined in a lovers embrace. Where even non-magick mortals could catch a glimpse of a spirit or a spector if they were lucky. It was also the one night a year Louis would vanish to a realm and pop up the next day more demon than the man he pretended to be. So his absence was predictable, expected.

This year was different. A hole punched straight through Harry's heart that had been bleeding for the past three months. Three months in which Louis had disappeared, where Harry hadn't seen or heard the demon. All signs of his energy erased.

In the beginning it had been Harry's choice.

After the events in which Harry and his sister traveled to the Spirit Realm in order to retrieve her boyfriend's soul, (it's a long story) Harry had some very important revelations. Namely, Harry was Lilith, the first woman and mother of demons, and Louis was the snake who aided him in tempting Eve. 

Louis, the demon who cared for Harry. Who wiped his tears away, healed his psychological wounds, and filled the spaces in Harry's heart with love. Louis, who proclaimed he would never do Harry harm. Louis, who adopted the name Lilu, who had bound their souls together. Louis. Who lied. 

Distraught and heartbroken Harry had demanded the demon leave. He needed space. He needed time to come to terms with the lies the demon had fed him. 

Louis had gone beserk. 

Gone was the person Harry loved and in his place a beast. A beast who promised Harry he would return, whether Harry liked it or not, and reap his soul. And then he was gone leaving Harry to sweep up the pieces of his shattered psyche.

Harry focused most of those three months in past life regression. Desperate to find the truth, to see for his own eyes what his soul had been through. Whether Louis loved him as he stated, or, if he had killed him a hundred times over, as Zayn warned.

Speaking of Zayn, the dark angel hadn't contacted him once. It left Harry with a plethora of questions. Was the angel fucking with him? Using him as a pawn in his ploy against Louis? Or, like everyone in his life, did the angel just wish to see him crumble? The once proud Lilith reduced to filth?

Harry discovered it was a mixture of both. 

Unfortunately, Zayn hadn't been lying about a single thing. Harry still didn't trust the angel, wasn't sure if he could ever trust someone again, but there was the undeniable proof that laid in his past. 

Harry had caught snippets of his reincarnations through scrying- a practice that involved meditating in front of a mirror. The mirror revealed forty past lives of men, women, and children. All once Harry himself, and all meeting untimely deaths at the hands of Louis. Every. Single. One. 

The demon had become pretty inventive with his murders, even took joy from them. Whether it was bewitching a man to slaughter his wife and children and himself, or led a little girl to the woods and watched as animals ripped her apart, Louis had orchestrated each cruel demise. Relished in it. Looked forward to the next reincarnation of Lilith so his game could start anew.

But scrying also divulged the lives in which Louis didn't kill him. Where he was just as compassionate and humorous and annoying as the demon that raised him. 

Harry was conflicted, even more so when he tried invoking Louis so they could fucking talk- only to be met with silence. Nothing. As if the demon disconnected a psychic telephone. His tarot wasn't much help, stating that Louis was actively avoiding him, which was something Harry already knew thank you fucking much. But it wasn't Spirit's fault. If anything it was Harry's own emotional baggage that prevented him from channeling. Ever since he found out his whole life was practically a lie his magick went on hiatus. 

Which is why Harry had deserted his lifeless flat to drive home and attend Samhain. He hoped the influx of magick and the thinning veils between realms would help him get his spark back. Plus everybody knew Samhain was an excuse to drink hallucinogenics and party under the night sky. Pretty tempting for someone as depressed as Harry.

Now, Samhain festivals took place every where. It could be in a backyard, your livingroom, or in a hotel bathroom. The place didn't really matter so much as the rituals did. Harry knew there was a party in Brighton, he'd received a few invitations. But his heart ached for the wide open meadows of Chesire, for his friends and family. After the past three months he had home sounded like Heaven. A place he used to only associate with Louis, as ironic as that was.

So Harry packed a small duffel and hit the road.

The closer he got the more his skin started to tingle. Anticipation thrummed through him and by the time he got to his childhood home he was a giant ball of energy. His father welcomed him home with a tight hug, rubbing his back as he led him to the kitchen where Gemma and his mother's side of the family were drinking wine.

His Auntie Diana and Uncle Reyes were Harry's favorite extended family. Uncle Reyes was a warlock which basically meant his magick centered around the darker side of the practice. But he was the most light hearted man Harry had ever met, his salt and pepper hair and horrible jokes giving him a 'dad' vibe. His Auntie Diana was a normal human and she often kept Harry's father company during magickal holidays. But she had given birth to a baby last year who already showed a strong affinity for magick, so she had decided to attend Samhain. 

Along with his aunt and uncle Harry's grandparents had showed up. They were in their eighties and proclaimed Samhain was too wild for them in their old age. They much rather preferred to stay with Harry's dad and pay respects to their dead daughter, Harry's mum. It was rather sweet and he enjoyed having a piece of cake in her honor, piled in the living room with his family as they swapped stories of Anne and her hijinxes. 

But, by far his favorite member from his mother's side was his cousin, Ulyana. She had followed in her father's footsteps and became a warlock. Her familiar was a cat like demon who scared Harry as a kid due to its habit of catching on fire and burning everything. 

She had been the only person to understand his relationship with Louis. Albet her contract was much different and with less high risk stakes. And she often spent long nights talking to him on the phone and helped him to feel less like an outcast or fuck up. She was confident where he was shy, brave where he was timid. When Louis couldn't hold his hand, Ulyana would.

Her love and protectiveness over Harry slowly won over Louis himself. She was the only mortal besides Harry that the demon could tolerate. When she was eleven and conjured her familiar Louis had pat her on the head and told her she did a real bang up job. She should be proud of herself.

It was the first time Harry had been jealous of someone.

Someone stumbled into him and Harry looked over his shoulder too see Ulyana bracing her weight against him as she zipped up her boots. "You know, we have a stool for this kind of thing."

Ulyana cast him an amused glance. "Oh c'mon, we barely see each other. Don't tell me you're sick of me already?" 

Harry pushed his curls back as he fastened a black silk veil over his head. "Wanna bet?"

Ulyana snickered and tugged a corner of the veil. "Love the Virgin Mary thing you got going on. S'cute."

Harry pouted. "It's a Selley family tradition. To protect your crown chakra-"

"From negative energy blah, blah, blah. I know. Luckily dear old dad ditched that trend in the eighties." She helped Harry shrug into his jacket. "Thankfully you pull it off. Gemma on the other hand-"

"I am extremely cute. Plus it's a sacred article of clothing. I've never had a migraine when I wear this to Sahmain." His sister bragged, adjusting the pink and gold cloth over her bleached blonde hair. 

Harry rolled his eyes and slipped on his silver circlet, black obsidian stone resting against his third eye. "Can we go already? It's already started."

"Wait, for us. We gotta take a picture for Lizette's first Sahmain!" His Auntie Diana chided, rose cheeked baby in her arms. Lizette looked especially cute in her wooly jumper and sparkly trainers. His Uncle Reyes danced over with his phone.

Ulyana groaned but squeezed herself between Harry and Gemma as her parents took pictures. Her father handed Gemma the phone to take a picture with just his wife and daughters, and by the tenth picture Ulyana was fed up. 

"Okay, H is right. We gotta scram before all the food's gone." She started pushing Harry and Gemma out the door, not waiting for an answer.

Harry waved back at his dad and grandparents before starting up the dirt road that led to the meadows. Every year the Coven got the clearing all dolled up with banquet tables, carnival games, bonfire pits, and booths and altars. Harry could already smell the roasted turkey and felt his mouth water.

The cousins caught up with each other, laughing and talking over on another while they followed the garden lights strung up in the trees. The meadow was enchanted with strong wards and sigils to keep non-magick mortals from entering, save the ones who were formally invited like his Auntie Diana. As they passed through it Harry was hit with a pure wave of magickal energy.

The meadow was lit up with a thousand fairy lights and lanterns, tables taking up most of the entrance. Members from the Coven were posted by the entrance handing out warm apple cider and crowns made of flowers and laurels. A gaggle of children were playing a game of capture the flag with different family's and circle's rosettes and Harry could hear their screeches of laughter over the music and chatter. 

He, Gemma and Ulyana made their way to a table closer to the tree line and started loading their plates with food. Most of the witches and warlocks Harry grew up with waved at him and exchanged pleasantries. Two members of Ulyana's circle joined them, a tanned boy with heavy liner and a short boy with dainty...well everything. He was very attractive with dark purple hair and velvetly chocolate eyes. He blushed when Harry nodded his head to him.

"Ugh, Kian stop eye-fucking my cousin. This is a family event." Ulyana sneered. She jumped and yowled after a thump sounded under the table and hoisted her shin up to rub it.

Kian smiled in an overly saccharin way. "Sorry, leg slipped."

Ulyana scowled. "Do you own anything else besides combat boots?"

Kian shook his head and the boy beside him laughed. He threw a hand up in a wave. "Merry meet. I'm Hailey."

Gemma beamed. "Merry meet! You're Bridget's little brother right?"

"Bridget Finnely?" Harry perked up. Harry had studied with Bridget under Alexei's tutorship. She was an incredibly smart and gifted warlock who had showed Harry how to use wolfsbane without poisoning himself. Word on the street was that she was studying in Brazil. 

Hailey grinned. "One in the same. I gotta say, I'm a little star struck to be meeting a death witch. I gotta lot of respect for you, man."

Harry flushed. "Oh, thanks. It's a lot less glamorous than it seems."

Ulyana raised her empty goblet which immediately filled with wine. "Don't flatter him too much or his circlet will break."

Hailey snickered and Gemma patted   
Harry's back consolingly. "Don't worry, Harry. They have spells for head shrinking."

"You know what they say about big heads." Kian waggled his eyebrows and Ulyana pretended to gag.

"It's big feet, you fucking git."

Gemma broke their banter by sliding a tin mint case in between the dinner plates. A collective gasp of excitement filled the air and Harry busted out laughing. "Gems, is that what I think it is?"

"Drugs? Yes. There's a few poppy pills, non lethal don't worry, and some joints laced with devil's snare." 

Ulyana clapped her hands and snatched the tin. "Gems, I take it back. You're my favorite after all!" She quickly distributed the poppy pills and everyone, save Hailey, took them.

Kian patted his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure this place is loaded with shit. I brought some weed too."

Harry took a swig of his wine and sighed. "Yeah but they don't hand out the good stuff until closer to midnight. It's the Druid's secret recipe."

Hailey had a dark grin. "Yeah, they give us drugs so we don't notice how boring the dance is."

They all laughed. The Druid Dance was a custom at the Coven's Samhain. Since the holiday technically didn't start until midnight the Druids kicked it off with a dance to symbolize the end of the harvest and the beginning of winter. It used to be his favorite part of the festival but it tended to go a little stale the more you saw it.

A little while later they all split off. Gemma was whisked away by some of her friends and the two boys made their way over to their circle. Ulyana stayed with him and after a round of blessed be's and merry meet's they snuck off to the tree line to smoke the devil's snare. 

They found a place behind the trunk of an oak tree and Harry watched the festival as Ulyana lit the joint. The poppy pills had started to work their way through Harry's bloodstream and everything seemed brighter, more vibrant. He could feel the ground beneath move as if breathing, heard the owls and foxes as they hooted and yipped through the forest. He felt excited, happy, closer to himself than he had in months.

Ulyana waved the joint in front of his face. He blinked and took it from her blood red nails. "Thanks."

Ulyana waved a hand. "Thank Gems. God, she's a legend. Lord knows I wouldn't have made it this far without a little pep." She grew quiet and Harry could feel her eyes on him as he exhaled. "I've been dying to ask, what's up with you and Louis? Usually you don't shut up about him. Trouble in paradise?"

Through the pleasant buzz of the poppies and devil snare Harry felt his heart twist. The hole in his chest growing deeper. He kept his eyes on the meadow and tried to still his shaking hands when he passed her the joint. "Something like that. We...had a fight, I guess you could say."

Ulyana tipped her head back to the sky. Harry turned and watched the orange embers flicker and crackle. Ulyana blew smoke through her lips. "Sounds serious. Halfaxa even got sketched out." She scratched behind the ears of her familiar who was curled around her neck. It reminded him so much of Louis it hurt.

The devil's snare was causing colors to explode in front of his eyes. His body felt light as a feather. He felt like a leaf swaying in the wind, prolonging his descent to the ground. "I really, really don't want to talk about."

Ulyana touched his shoulders, eyes blown wide from the drugs but there was sincerity in them. A patience and understanding that reminded him of his youth. "I'm sorry, H. Whatever it is I'm sure you'll work it out."

Harry pulled her in for a one sided hug. They finished the joint in the thick of the woods, which buzzed beneath their fingertips and toes. Harry felt the magick around him swell and reach out to his own.

Under the light of a moon just shy of full, his coven and friends and community laughed and danced and ate. Incense and the smoke from the bonfires filled the air. This was where he belonged. This was who he was. Not Lilith, not the people he glimpsed through scrying. He was Harry.

He couldn't forget that. 

An hour later Harry was talking to Eris, a man in his late seventies who was still easy on the eyes. He had been Alexei's partner for many years. Wherever the witch went Eris had followed, wisdom and kindness echoed in his every action. He was also half fae, something Harry had geeked over as a child. 

Eris pulled him in for a tight hug and Harry felt his remorse. Alexei had died two years earlier. Harry had broken apart at the wake but Eris had stood stock still with his head bowed, eyes closed. Like he was praying. The older man had been approached by every member of the Coven, offering condolences and sympathy. Eris had taken it all in with grace, never faltering.

It wasn't until later at the man's house Harry had caught him sobbing in the kitchen, a box of Alexei's favorite tea in his hands. Harry had stayed with him and together they mourned and honored Alexei's spirit. 

Now, Eris was the same as Harry remembered him. Reserved, cordial, and eyes that twinkled with mischief and magick. "Harry, it's so good to see you again. How's Brighton been treating you?"

Harry shrugged, the dark cloud that was Louis looming over his high once more. "Could be better." He casted his eyes to the ground, never worried about the older man judging him. Eris had seen Harry's transition from pudgy kid to awkward teen to the trainwreck he was now.

Eris tipped his chin up. "Whatever it is, it will pass. Everything is temporary."

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes. His tongue felt thick. "Everyone keeps saying that but I don't think this will just go away."

Eris wrapped him up in another hug and Harry inhaled his patchouli and vanilla scent. He felt like a kid again, cradled in Eris's lap as he told him stories of the Fae Realm. The man pulled back and adjusted Harry's veil. "You're a strong boy, Harry. You always have been. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Harry went to respond, maybe spill his guts to the only person who could give him some advice, when a little boy tugged on Eris's arm. "Gramps, the Druids are gonna dance soon. Mommy told me to get you before someone takes out seats."

Eris grinned and took the boy's hand in his own. "Of course. Jessica has always been a worry wort." He paused. "Harry, I don't think you've been introduced. This is Corey, my grandson. Corey, this is Harry. A relative of ours."

Harry crouched down to the young boy's height. He was knobbly kneed with bushy blond hair. Harry waved a hand. "Merry meet, Corey. How's Samhain going for you?"

Corey blushed and wiggled his fingers. "Merry meet. It's fun. I caught the Hyland's rosette earlier." The boy tilted his head. "Are we really related?"

Harry winked. "Not by blood. But consider me your cool older cousin, yeah?" He fixed the jasmine and yew crown on his little head and stood up, groaning when his knees cracked. "Goddess I'm getting old."

Eris chuckled and knocked Harry's shoulder. "Wait until you get to my age." Corey tugged his hand and Eris sighed. "Duty calls. It was lovely seeing you, Haz. Come by for tea at mine before you leave."

Harry nodded. "Of course. Blessed be Eris, Corey."

"Blessed be!" The two repeated before Corey started dragging his grandfather to the stone pillars where a crowd was forming.

Harry rubbed his neck and made his way to the other end of the crowd. He spotted Gemma and Ulyana sitting close together and snagged the spot behind them.

"About time." Gemma grumbled. She handed him a petite cup that sloshed with a green liquid. 

Harry eyed it, knowing that some peyote and other psychoactives swirled in the concoction. It was an old tradition, much like the veils he and Gemma wore, to clink cups with neighbors and recite something about good fortunes before downing the contents. It was the kind of drink that supposedly brought you visions and revelations. Really, it was just an excuse to get fucked up and trip out over the Druids. 

"A minute later I would've drank yours." Ulyana slurred slightly, alcohol and other substances already catching up to her. Her once pin straight black hair was curled and disheveled, persperation beading her brow. Harry hissed when she slapped his head. "Stop staring! You're making me self conscious!"

"God, are you sure you even need that?" He mumbled as he soothed his stinging scalp.

Beside him Ulyana's familiar meowed and sparks left its mouth. Harry tried not to feel intimidated by it's red cat eyes that tracked his every movement.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." His cousin assured.

He and Gemma shared a look like they knew they would have to drag her home later and they both smirked. For as much as a badass Ulyana tried to be she was still a light weight.

A hushed descended over the crowd and two dozen Druids in flowy white dresses and lanterns made a circle around the stone pillars. A matronly Druid at the center of the circle stepped forward, a crown pieced together by different flowers on her head. She raised her hands. "My sisters and brothers, thank you for joining us on this Samhain. As our mother earth prepares for winter we offer this ceremony to thank her, appreciate her."

Ulyana yawned and Harry pinched her arm.

"Today also serves as a time to commerate our loved ones. Although their earthly bodies of flesh and blood have withered, their spirits still walk and dance among us. We are never truly alone." She conjured a small cup and tipped it toward the crowd. "These droughts used to help our ancestors connect with the Realms and energies around us. Please, toast to those around you and offer peace and good tidings for the new year."

He, Gemma, and Ulyana all clinked glasses and murmured good fortunes before downing the bitter liquid. A chill ran down his spine at the acerbic taste and he washed it away with his wine. Instantly he felt heat rush through his nerves, pool in his belly and he had to blink his eyes to chase away the blurriness.

Someone began beating a drum and Harry felt it in the ground beneath him, like a heartbeat. A flute pierced the air and suddenly the Druids were moving. They weaved and twirled around the pillars and each other, touching palms as they came together and swirled apart. Each step calculated and precise, but so effortless at the same time. 

The drink caused Harry's eyes to shake until the Druid's dresses merged into each other, their lanterns guiding lights in the otherwise dark meadow. Everything was enveloped in a celestial glow, as if the stars themselves had wrapped around the earth below. It was beautiful in a devastating way. Like watching someone die only to be brought back to life, born again from ashes. 

The Druids picked up pace until they became stars themselves, orbiting each other. Harry could almost taste the magick in the air. It was an old power, one passed down from generations and invoked right before him. He watched as the crowd began to sway and hum, as people joined hands and raised them to the sky.

Ulyana and Gemma reached for him and it was like a siren's call. Come to us and be one, it sang. 

Harry grabbed their hands and felt like he had been struck with live wire. He felt the cultivated magick of every person in the meadow, all distinct but familiar. He felt his own magick jump out and circle through the crowd.

The dance reached its crescendo, and like a bucket of water had been poured on his head, or perhaps waking up from a dream, the Druids came together then crashed to the ground. The drum and flute stopped and the magick cord connecting everyone snapped.

The crowd began cheering and clapping as the Druids stood. They bowed and waved before mingling into the crowd.

Harry caught Ulyana wiping a year from her cheek and Gemma crowed, "You are such a poser! All that bullshit you said earlier about the dance!"

Harry covered his laugh in his hand and Ulyana narrowed her eyes. "It's the drugs!"

"Whatever." Gemma cackled.

After the crowd split up and went back to the festivities Harry was sitting by a bonfire with Hailey and Kian when something caught his eye.

Corey was just outside the treeline, teetering closer to the dark forest. His arms were moving as if talking to someone or something. Harry strained his eyes, still trying to get them to focus due to the drought, but he saw no one around the little boy.

A minute went by with Corey still waving his hands and Harry chalked it up to a child's imagination. Harry himself had played with fairies and pixies during Samhain. But then the child stepped deeper into the forest until he was out of sight and Harry got a bad feeling. He stood up and had to catch himself against Hailey's shoulder, his center of balance off.

"You good?" Hailey checked.

"Mhm. Just… I gotta check on something." He didn't wait for a reply and stumbled after Corey.

The woods had a different vibe to them than earlier. Whereas they were homey and full of life, the tree trunks were now foreboding, branches blocking out the night sky. Harry wasn't too concerned, considering the wards in place, but he wanted to catch up to Corey before the boy ventured out of them. Samhain wasn't just a night of good food and parties. Darker entities lurked in the shadows, waiting for innocent prey. Like Corey.

"Corey? Corey!" He yelled.

A twig snapped and Harry rushed forward. He wrestled through a brush before catching sight of blond hair. He heard his little voice, the only sound in the still trees.

"But why can't you just talk to him? I met him, he's really nice."

Harry stilled, waiting for a response. If it was just a pixie Harry could relax a bit. He would hang around of course, the Fae folk were tricksters at best. But when a minute passed and no twinkling voice replied, Harry's bad feeling intensifed.

"I don't know how. My daddy told me the elders put the wards up. Why don't you just ask them?"

"Corey, who are you talking to?"

The boy whipped around and flushed as if he was caught doing something. Which he so was. Harry was going to have to school him on stranger danger. 

"No one." Corey avoided his gaze.

Harry walked until he was right in front of the boy. He peered into the trees, the wards shimmering undisturbed a foot away. There was nothing. No movement. He looked down at the boy. "It's not good to lie. Don't tell me I have to take your candy."

Corey's eyes widened in surprise. "No don't!" He looked over his shoulder and back at Harry before waving him down. Harry obliged and tried not to smile as the boy whispered in his ear. "It's a snake. He was asking about you."

Harry's breath left him and he battled the urge to cry. Without a word he took Corey's hand and led him out of the trees. Once at the edge of the meadow Harry clasped his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Corey, don't follow random things into the woods, or anywhere. I don't care if they're a snake or a fairy or a person. Things aren't always what they seem. I'm sure grandpa has told you that."

Corey looked at him ashamed. "Yeah, he did. Mummy too." He bit his lip. "You won't tell them right?"

Harry sighed and extended his pinky. "I won't if you swear you won't do that again."

Corey curled his pinky around his. "I promise. Harry, was the snake bad?"

Harry grimaced. "No, not exactly. But he could be dangerous. I'm going to go talk to him."

"He won't hurt you right? Grandpa would be sad."

Harry swallowed down a curse. "No, he won't." He wasn't sure if it was the truth. "Now go back to mummy. Remember what I said."

Corey nodded and slipped back to the bonfires. Harry waited until he saw the boy reunite with his family before taking a deep breath and turning around.

Rage built in him as he trudged back into the tree line. He broke through the wards and took a couple steps forward. "Louis! Louis get out here! I know you're hear, you son of a-"

"Really, Hazzy? Cursing on Samhain? How disrespectful."

Harry froze and looked towards his left. It took him a second, but he saw it. There in the trees was a giant snake, white and black stripped down the middle. Hellfire blue eyes pinned on directly on him.

"Me?" Harry laughed outraged. "What about you? Luring innocent kids into the woods! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The snake lowered until it pooled on the ground. When it rose the scales faded and pulled back, body morphing into a man. Louis shook his hair out and straightened his hoodie. He looked fantastic. Not a single blemish and Harry wanted to scream.

Louis took a step toward him and on instinct Harry took two backwards. Louis paused, cocking his head. "What? Scared I'll kill you?"

Terror turned to ice in his veins. "I don't know, will you? You sure seemed to fucking enjoy it before!"

Louis's forked tongue lashed out. "That was a long time ago. Before I-"

"What? Before you fell in love with me?" Harry shrieked. He splayed his arms out. "You expect me to believe you? After everything, all the lies! The secrets! All the times you watched me die, being mauled by animals and slitting my own wrist as you watched? Grooming me to trust you, love you, put you before others? Before my own family? Fuck. You."

Louis's body flickered and in a matter of seconds Harry's body was being pinned against a tree. Louis's grip on his hair and waist preventing him from moving even though he tried to wiggle and squirm. Louis thrusted his head against the bark and Harry whimpered, seeing spots. "Like this is helping!"

"Shut up for five seconds, Jesus Christ." Louis growled. Harry's body shuddered at his proximity, of his thick thigh pressing and spreading Harry's apart. Caging him further into the tree. Harry closed his eyes and did his best to breath, willing himself not to react. Not to curl into the body he missed more than anything. Louis's breath fanned across his neck and Harry felt his dick twitch in his pants.

Hot tears of shame escaped his eyelids and Harry choked back a sob.

Louis pressed closer, tongue flicking against his throat. Licking away the sweat that accumulated there. "You're still such a good boy for me, Hazzy. So angry with me but still getting hard. How pathetic."

Harry bucked and Louis hissed, hand leaving his hair to snatch at his waist, stilling his frantic efforts to break loose. "My little pet. So sad without me. Crying out my name with no response."

"Lilu-"

Louis jolted forward, head pushing against Harry's so hard he was scared his skull would fracture. "Don't call me that."

Despite his fear Harry couldn't help the smug feeling his chest. "Why? That's your name isn't it? The one you chose because of me? Lilu, derived from Lilith. Snake. Murderer."

"You don't know of which you speak." Two separate voice snarled, one Louis's, and one low, and throaty like a beast's. "Samuel showed you fragments. Parts he wanted you to see. He didn't reveal the truth of us. Of you. Of me."

"What truth? That after I was reborn you found me, slaughtered me. Whether a child or man or woman you didn't care. But I had families, friends, a life. That you stole. That you took because my soul refused to go to you. I may not have remembered but it sure as hell did." 

Louis's eyes slid shut as if in pain. Harry didn't fall for it. "I was younger, foolish. I didn't know what love was, or compassion. I hated you. I hated Lilith and forsake her. I felt when she died and rejoiced on my throne."

Harry reared back as if slapped in the face. 

"I spent thousands of years walking between realms. Striking deals and reaping souls until I slowly forgot about my past. But imagine," He thrusted his hips and Harry whined, couldn't help himself, at the feel of their cocks brushing together. "Imagine my surprise when one day a scrawny, half dead child calls my name from Hell. And I answer, compelled. Forging a contract with a witch who wouldn't survive the next year. And then to my horror, when that child dies and I go to collect only to see Lilith. But she's different, human. A phantom clinging to life."

Harry's arms circle around Louis's neck, tears flowing freely, fingers gripping his hoodie for dear life. The anger quelling inside him, hope and desire taking its place. 

"Lilith, the one person I could never break free from. Who I severed all ties with. Her soul still crying for me, begging me. Her first and only savoir. A snake in the grass." He hissed, tongue lapping at Harry's cheeks. "I was beside myself in furry. So I hunted her, killed her whenever I found her. But with each life she slipped from me, until it wasn't Lilith. It was you."

Harry keened and buried his face in Louis's neck. "Why? What was so different? Why not kill me, stupid mortal that I am? Why put me through this?"

Louis tongue pulled back and Harry nearly fainted when Louis pressed a kiss to his head. "I tried everything. Killing you, abandoning you, ignoring you. But in every life you called, and I was weak to resist. The first and only person to love me. To want me no matter what I did. Unwavering and unconditional. How could I not grow to love you? To cherish you? To atone for the sins I've committed against you?"

The damn inside him broke and Harry wailed. He gripped Louis so tightly that if he was human his neck would snap. Louis held him so gently, reverently. He was Louis, and Louis his. A bond as old as time itself. A love resurrected until they got it right.

And then they were kissing. Frantically like a man who had been in the desert for weeks only to discover an oasis. Like two flames converging into one. The hot, sultry sweetness of Louis's mouth more addictive than any drug, any magick.

Louis pulled back so Harry could breath, a thin web of saliva between them.

"I can't forgive you. Not yet," Harry whispered, heart breaking and coming back together only to fracture once more. He cupped Louis's face, his blue eyes the only thing visible in the dark night. "But I love you. I always have. And I'll spend the rest of my life stitching up our wounds. Together."

Tears welled in the demon's eyes and fell. The first tears Harry ever saw Louis cry.

The demon lowered them gently to the ground, salty droplets landing on Harry's mouth and cheeks. He reached up to kiss the demon again, lips already bruised and raw. Louis grunted and slipped his tongue in, claiming Harry's mouth as his own. His hands traced Harry's muscles, his tattoos, the scar on his side from having his appendix removed.

And then lower, lower still, until his pale hand was ripping Harry's belt off and plummeting into his briefs until long fingers curled around his dick. Harry spasmed and his leg kicked out, Louis's other hand coming to pin it down. Louis pumped his cock once, twice, and then with a flutter of his lashes sunk his mouth on him.

Stars flashed behind Harry's eyelids. 

Louis's mouth engulfed him until his nose was pressed against Harry's pubic hair, his snake tongue twisted around like a ribbon. Harry ripped his nails through the demon's hair as he pulled back then swallowed him again. Harry's hips thrusted up and he moaned as he fucked Louis's mouth. 

Louis's forked tongue flicked against his dribbling head and with a twist of his hand, the snake's tongue pushed into his urethra. Harry screamed like a banshee as he came, thick ropes spurting across Louis's devilish face.

Harry was still shaking like a newborn fawn when Louis slid his pants lower and pressed his fingers against Harry's hole. He bent down to lick it with strong lashes, Harry's softening cock filling with blood. 

Then Louis reached for something and Harry caught sight of a thick, pearly substance coating his fingers. Louis kissed his hip and pushed two fingers in, Harry kicking his head back in oversensitivity. He hadn't had anything down there, stretching and filling him since Louis's left. It burned, but if this was Harry's Hell he would sit and roast.

Louis's fingertips ghosted over his prostate before pulling out completely. Harry struggled to breath as Louis coated his dick in the lubricant and then slid it into his aching hole, inch after delicious inch.

Once he was flush against Harry's ass, the demon bent down and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. Harry clung to him as the demon started to move, guts rearranging to accommodate his massive size. Louis slammed into him and set a punishing pace, as if to say you're mine.

As Harry wrapped his legs around him and pressed his heels into the demon's back a flood of memories hit him.

Lilith with her snake, writhing and fornicating with Hell itself.

Lilith spending eternal nights wrapped with her lover, connecting stars like pictures in the sky, trying to make sense of the cruel world around her. 

Lilu pressing his face against her pregnant belly, satisfaction and peace introducing themselves to him for the first time.

"It was the first time I felt happiness, and I feared I would never experience it again." His Louis's sang, fingers brushing back Harry's sweaty curls. "My friend, my partner, my only."

Louis snagged his prostate one final time as Harry sobbed as he came, the demon following him of the cliff of earthly desires. For the first time in months Harry felt his place in life steady, no longer swinging by a thread.

He was Harry Styles, Death Witch, reborn from Lilith's love and tenacity. And Louis was The First, The Forsaken, and then from fate, Lilu.

As the firework exploded over the meadow, signaling the first part of Samhain was over, Harry laid with his snake and connected the stars.


End file.
